The way the Music really died
by Carmenenglish
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a college class. I always hated the episode The Day the Music Died. It made no sense, even in a world where Holograms can be projected from earrings, and occasional time travel happens I know many fans felt the same way, so I rewrote the episode ,clearing up some of the worst of it as best I could. Feedback is apreciated


Carmen English

CAS222

Jennifer Dunn

08/04/15

I originally wrote this for a college project. Friends that are fellow Jem fans asked me to up load it years ago. Better late than never. I hope people like it. Feed back is welcome.

Extended project

Synopsis

Jem was a 1980's cartoon series. The episode "The Day The Music Died" has always caused controversy among the fans because of all of the inconsistencies. Because of this, I am taking this episode and trying to rewrite it so that it gets rid of the inconsistencies without changing the major plotlines. Jem is a rock star who doesn't really exist. She is a holographic projection put onto Jerrica Benton. Jem's back up band are The Holograms (consisting of Kimber, Shana, Raya, and Aja).

Jerrica and her sister Kimber own Starlight Music. Synergy is the computer that projects very realistic holograms. It is through Synergy's micro-projectors, earrings Jerrica always wears, that the Jem hologram can be maintained. Synergy has her own human form and personality that appears as a holographic projection. The Misfits are The Holograms' nemeses and are signed with Jerrica's rival record label run by Eric Raymond. Eric wants nothing more than to take over Starlight Music. The Misfits consist of Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta. Pizzazz, their leader, is a spoiled rich girl jealous of anyone else's talent. The Stingers are the newest band in town and also signed to Eric's label. The Stingers are Riot, Minx, and Rapture. Riot is an egotistical charismatic man who honestly believes he is, and therefore deserves nothing less than perfection. Riot desires Jem because of her mystery and talent and he sees her as perfection.

Starlight Music also supports a charitable foundation called Starlight House that is a home for foster girls which Jerrica runs. Rio is Jerrica's long time boyfriend. Rio does not know Jerrica and Jem are the same person, but Rio constantly finds himself attracted to both women.

In the original episode, Riot tricks Jem into getting stranded on a deserted island. He leaves a postcard, supposedly written by Jem, behind saying not to look for her. They are gone for three months. During this period no one mentions Jerrica. Jerrica's absence is never explained. Synergy is able to maintain the Jem hologram for three months but no one ever asks her to tell them where Jem/Jerrica is. Jem does not use Synergy to attempt to contact the others or to attempt to escape the island. Starlight Music suffers financial losses without Jerrica heading it, so Pizzazz's father gains control of it while Pizzazz runs it. The Misfits absorb The Holograms and Minx and Rapture, something none of them would ever agree to, except for maybe Kimber who is friends with Stormer. Eventually The Holograms do rescue Jem and Riot (after three months) and everything returns to normal. Pizzazz hands over Starlight Music to Jerrica. Though Eric offers to buy it from Pizzazz he quickly rescinded the offer when the foster girls behave like brats and Eric decides he doesn't want to be responsible for them. Foster children can not be handed over as part of a business deal, and they did it twice during this episode. Eric could have just dismantled Starlight House and kept Starlight Music. From the beginning of the series Eric's main goal was to regain control of Starlight Music. So here is the way the music really died…...

Jem walked off stage, the roar of the crowd still ringing in her ears. She was just about to touch her earring and say "Show's over Synergy" when Riot walked around the corner. 'That was close' she thought. 'I'm slipping. I know to wait until I'm in my dressing room before ending the Jem hologram.'

"Ah Jem there you are." Riot said, walking up to her and stroking her arm lightly "A vision of perfection to mirror my own, as always."

"Hi Riot. What's going on?" Jem replied, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse. I can tell by your demeanor you are in need of some relaxation. I am as well. I know allowing the fans to bask in our glory is why we were put on earth, yet sometimes it gets…..tedious. I want to take you away. Join me on a two week private cruise of the mediterranean."

"Oh Riot that's sweet but I couldn't possibly….."

"Shhh don't say no now. Think about it. It's ideal. The two of us, alone in paradise. There is nothing more perfect." Riot cooed, still stroking Jem's arm.

"Jem," a male voice called out, startling them both.

Jem turned in the direction of the voice. "Rio," she cried out happily. She wanted nothing more than to feel the security and familiarity of his arms wrapped around her.

"Consider my offer, I'll be in touch." Riot said turning and walking away not bothering to acknowledge Rio.

"Oh Rio," Jem said, grabbing him into a hug and pulling him in close.

"Uhm….yeah...uh...I was just wondering if you had seen Jerrica?" Rio said, pushing Jem away gently.

Dammit! She'd done it again. She completely forgot she was still Jem.

"No but if I do, I'll let her know you are looking for her," Jem replied, trying to compose herself. "I'll see you around," she said before ducking into her dressing room.

Once Jem had triple checked to make sure the lock was engaged, she leaned against the back of the door and letting out a sigh, touched her Jemstar earrings. "Show's over Synergy," she said aloud, watching in the mirror as the Jem persona disappeared, and Jerrica was left standing in her place.

Jerrica exited the dressing room. She had no idea which direction Rio had gone, but decided to look any way. I didn't take her long to track him down. He was overseeing the last of the stage tear down.

" Hey you." Jerrica said coming to a stop next to Rio. " Jem said you were looking for me."

" Ugh yeah, I just need you to sign off on the last of these invoices, so my guys can get paid." Rio responded rolling up a long pvc cord.

" Oh, " Jerrica responded trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice." Is that all?"

" Come on Jerrica, you know I don't have time for anything else after the show. It's not like you've wanted to spend much time with me, lately, any way."

" Rio, that's not true, I've been busy, " Jerrica stammered trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

" Whatever, Jerrica, We've all been busy. I called you three times and still haven't gotten any sort of response. Rio added tersely reaching for another cord.

" I don't have time for this." Jerrica sighed. " Call me when you feel like having an actual conversation!" She added before storming off.

Aja, Kimber, and Shana stood in the foyer of Starlight Mansion speaking softly. It was late and they didn't want to wake anyone. Raya had gone to bed almost immediately. They were all exhausted. Jerrica came through the front door looking haggard and worn out. " You okay sis?" Kimber asked.

"I'm fine," Jerrica replied. "I'm just tired and Rio and I had another argument. Maybe it's time that I tell him…."

"Are you sure?" Shana asked.

"About time." Aja said stifling a yawn.

"No, I'm not sure of anything, that's the problem. Or maybe I should take Riot up on his offer," Jerrica responded, speaking more to herself than the others.

"Riot's offer?" Shana questioned.

"Oh never mind it's stupid." Jerrica said forcing a smile. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you all do the same it's late."

The others agreed and headed to their perspective bedrooms as Jerrica made her way to her own. She changed into her pajamas, looking forward to sleep. As Jerrica started to get into bed, she noticed the message light on her personal line blinking. She knew she should wait until the morning, but curiosity got the better of her. Putting the receiver to her ear she pushed the message button. At first she smiled, happy to hear Rio's voice. But her smile quickly faded as she listened to him rehash the previous argument. She had expected an apology but instead all she got was more of Rio's hot headed rantings. That did it!

"I just can't take this anymore," she said aloud as she impulsively dialed Riot's number. Of course it went straight to voicemail which she had expected. "Riot, it's Jem. I would love to join you on a cruise. We'll talk tomorrow." Jerrica said into the phone speaking quickly before she could change her mind. Hanging up, she scrambled into her bed. She knew she had probably made a huge mistake but she didn't care. Even rockstars and CEOs, especially those leading double lives, needed downtime.

The next morning, Jerrica sat behind her desk at Starlight music. Kimber was perched on the corner.

"Are you sure?" Kimber asked. "You're taking a big risk."

" I know" Jerrica sighed. "But Kimber I'm slipping. I keep forgetting if I'm Jem or Jerrica. And all Rio and I ever do is argue. I need some time to myself. I'm exhausted all the time and I just need to….think."

"I get do I get that," Kimber replied. "But you won't be alone, you'll be with Riot. And I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. He's so hunky and gorgeous and perfect and…"

"Oh Kimber you know it's not like that. I love Rio. Riot and I are going as just friends. Nothing else."

A wry smile crossed Kimber's face. "I believe you sis. But you know Riot is obsessed with Jem. You better make sure he believes you too." Kimber said suddenly heading for the door. "Whatever you decide you know we're behind you. And don't worry about anything here. We can handle it for two weeks."

Rio slammed the phone down on the receiver. Typical Jerrica. Instead of asking him to come along on a vacation, she decides she needs some "alone" time. Rio missed the times before Jerrica took over Starlight Music. He began thinking about the previous night's argument. Once Rio had finally managed to locate Jerrica, he wanted to surprise her with a late night romantic dinner. But he never got the chance. He couldn't find her after the show, and by the time she came waltzing up to him, Rio's anger was already in full force. He had spotted Jem and Riot talking softly. And that got under his skin. Jerrica as usual had claimed she was exhausted, sp Rio never even bothered. Seriously, the way Jerrica behaved one would think it was Jerrica and not Jem who had been on the stage performing. She was their manager! All she had to do was watch from back stage.

Riot stood on the bow of the yacht he and Jem were cruising the mediterranean on. He hadn't been surprised when he heard Jem's late night message. He knew she would come around eventually. Why should she not? He was everything any woman could ever hope for. The following morning he had immediately purchased the yacht. Needing a crew, he used some of Eric Raymond's underground connections. Riot made sure that everyone on the crew was either in the country illegally or wanted for petty theft. This was a crew he could control.

They had been at sea for almost a week and a half and it was time to start heading homeward. Jem was still holding out. She had not agreed to be truly his yet, but there was still time. Tonight Riot was giving it everything he had. He had the chef prepare the most amazing meal. And he had lots of champagne chilling. After making sure everything was perfect, he had dismissed the entire crew. They had taken the dinghy to shore with strict instructions not to return until the following afternoon. The crew had been more than happy for the shore leave. They were currently docked outside of a remote island that was said to barely have electricity. It was also rumoured to have a notorious red light district.

Riot had just poured glasses of champagne when they heard the first thunder clap.

"Well it was bound to happen at some point," Jem said smiling. "I was beginning to think you controlled even the weather."

"If it would guarantee you'd be mine, I'd look into it." Riot replied sipping from his glass.

That's when the waves started. Without warning the small yacht was caught in a massive storm. It came on so suddenly, Jem and Riot where both hurtled to the floor.

"What's happening,?" Jem screamed over the sound of torrential winds and rain.

"I have no idea," Riot screamed back. "But we should head to the control room and buckle ourselves in. Hopefully we can keep the boat from capsizing."

Riot reached out and took Jem's hand. With great effort they made it to the small control room of the yacht, where the captain usually was. Finding seats, they buckled themselves in. Everything seemed to happen at once. The yacht was riding the waves, being tossed about like a toy. "We must have lost the anchor," Riot yelled to Jem. "It feels like we are headed out to sea."

"Riot, I'm scared," was all Jem could manage to reply.

And then the lightning hit. It was as if it came directly out of Jem's earrings and went into the console panel. But that couldn't be, Riot told himself. How could lightning be coming from Jem? This was the last thought Riot had before a beam broke loose . knocking him unconscious.

Aja was standing in Synergys secret room. Since the time they almost lost her, Aja had made an effort to spend time familiarizing herself with Synergy's inner workings.

A holographic image of Synergy stood next to Aja looking over her shoulder.

"Is this weird for you Synergy?" Aja asked. "This would be like me, performing routine surgery on myself."

"No Aja. I think these sessions are best. I am the only one who knows exactly how my components work. If I were to ever malfunction again, someone needs to perform the repairs."

"Well you better not malfunction any time soon, because I still have a lot to learn." Aja laughed as she tightened a loose wire.

It was as if Aja's words had summoned a bad omen and it decided to drop in. Electricity started shooting out of Synergy's console in all directions. The overhead lights flickered and then lost power.

" I..I … I … I … I …" Synergy stammered her holographic image, seemingly frozen in place.

" No, no no, no no!" Aja said trying to see inside the console using the faint light Synergy's projection was giving off.

Eventually the lights came back on. The other Holograms came running into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Kimber asked arriving first.

"No," Aja replied sitting on the floor, trying to contain her frustration.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Shana asked coming up behind Kimber.

"I have no idea." Aja replied "Electricity just started shooting out."

"What's wrong with Synergy?" Raya asked walking over to the image and passing her hand through it.

" I… I … I … I… " Synergy continued to stammer.

"I have no idea, but it's bad. It's seems as if she's frozen," Aja said looking inside Synergy's console once more.

" Oh! That's not good." Kimber said. "What about Jem.?"

"Well that's the good news,"It would appear that whatever happened to Synergy, the holograms that she was projecting at the time are frozen too. This means that the Jem hologram should be fine. See here?" Aja continued pointing at a small light that was inside the console. That's the Jem hologram. If we can keep Synergy powered on, it should be fine."

" Oh thank goodness," Kimber replied. "What about Jerrica? Can we reach her?"

" Unfortunately not until we can get Synergy back online. " Aja answered." But see how this little light is moving. That indicated that Jerrica is still alive and the Jem hologram is moving. As long as this light stays active we know Jerrica is alive."

"How long will it take to get Synergy back online?" Raya asked.

"That's the bad news." Aja said, shaking her head sadly. "I barely scratched the surface of her operating system. It could take days, months or even years. I have no way of knowing."

Pizzazz was ecstatic. Starlight Music was in trouble, and it looked like she was going to be able to buy it for a song. Pizzazz smirked at her own wit. Jem and Jerrica Benton were both gone! It had been over a month and it looked as if neither was coming back. The Holograms were spinning some story about Jerrica getting caught in an avalanche in the Himalayas. And the Stingers were spinning something similar about Riot and Jem running off together. But Pizzazz wasn't really buying either of them. Something was definitely up, but it really didn't matter. True, the loss of Riot was a big one. Pizzazz had never given up hope that he would get over his ridiculous fascination with Jem and realize that THEY were soulmates. But whatever. Getting a hold of Starlight Music was all that mattered. Who cared how it happened? She could flaunt it in Eric Raymond's face.

Shana was sitting in Jerrica's office at Starlight House. It had been two months, and still no word from Jem or Jerrica. The press was having a field day with Jem and Riot's disappearance. There was speculation concerning everything from alien abduction to an elopement. It had been Raya who suggested they use the avalanche in the Himalayas to explain Jerrica's disappearance. It was the same village they had visited last year. The avalanche had done so much damage and limited communication, that it was believable. And as of yet there had been no reported fatalities. However the roads to the village were completely destroyed, and there was no telling when they could finally be repaired. And there was still no word whatsoever on Jem or Riot. Their last known location was in the middle of nowhere, and no one was talking.

Shana sighed, looking at a framed picture of Jem and the Holograms. It hadn't been easy but Shana managed to use her influence to raise enough money to purchase Starlight House before it had been sold to Pizzazz. She pretty much drained the profits of her fashion design company. Aja, Raya, and Kimber had all pooled their resources from the Holograms' royalties. Anthony Julian and Howard Sands had come through with the rest. They had all jumped through hoops but Starlight Mansion was no longer in danger of being closed. Shana also met with the Starlight girl's social workers, and gotten herself appointed temporary guardian in Jerrica's absence. The only thing that she took solace in, was the fact that Synergy's light was still active. As long as that light remained active , Jerrica was alive!

Jerrica had been missing for almost three months. Kimber looked out the window, fighting back the urge to cry yet again. Sher had retained her office at Starlight Music, even though she was the only one who had agreed to join the Misfits. Pizzazz had tried to force all of the remaining Holograms and Stingers to join The Misfits but it hadn't worked. They all chose simply to stop playing music rather than being forced into a shot-gun-wedding with The Misfits. They were all contractually bound to the music companies, but they could not be forced to play in other bands. Pizzazz had pulled out all the stops , but not even her lawyers could make it happen, Kimber wished she had the others' resolve, but she couldn't walk away from music. It was in her blood. The others understood. They knew Kimber and Stormer had a special relationship. And Kimber had to admit , the Misfits music had taken on a whole new dynamic since she had joined them. But they would never be the Holograms. " Oh sis, please come home. " Kimber said to the picture in her hand, as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Jem woke up, feeling the breeze coming through the open window of her cabin. She had no idea how long she and Riot had been here. Her best guess was somewhere around three months. Jem had no idea how, but the Jem hologram had miraculously been maintained, though she could not reach Synergy, or create new holograms. The night the storm hit had been crazy. Something had gone wrong with Synergy and the entire electrical system on the yacht had been fried. It had even managed to drain the batteries of the hand held radio. Miraculously, the yacht had survived the storm intact, but they were completely adrift at sea, with no communication. Jem and Riot had managed to get the back up generators going but they couldn't repair the damage which included steering the boat. The yacht had eventually drifted into the shallows of an island and gotten stuck. Riot and Jem had easily been able to walk to shore. Unfortunately the island was deserted. Riot had immediately set to work procuring food, as their supply was dwindling. After that they had pretty much fallen into a routine. They slept and showered on the ship, and spent the rest of their time fishing and exploring the island. They kept a small fire going in hopes of attracting the outside world. It could have been worse, Jem thought, turning the fish that were roasting on the fire. At least Riot was a pleasant distraction, not to mention easy on the eyes.

!Jerrica had been gone three months! This was the thought that kept running through Aja's head as she continually tinkered away at Synergy. Aja still had no real idea what she was doing, but she refused to give up.

" I…. I…. I…" Synergy continued to stammer. Aja had gone from taking comfort in the constant sound of stammering, to being annoyed by it, and finally tuning it out. She had just finished reconnecting another fried circuit, and was moving on to the next when, something stopped her.

" I…. I… I...am….am… am" Synergy said.

"Oh my god, Synergy, " Aja shouted , " Hold on." She finished replacing the the last circuit " Synergy?" Aja asked pulling her screwdriver away from the console.

" Yes Aja, I am here." Synergy said walking forward.

" Outrageous!" Aja shouted triumphantly.

At the sound of Aja's shouting Kimber , Shana and Raya, came running into the room.

" What's happening? Is she fixed?" Kimber asked barely able to contain her excitement.

" Why don't you ask her?" Aja replied with a smirk.

" Synergy!" Kimber cried running forward. " Oh I wish I could hug you!"

" As do I Kimber,. " Synergy replied.

" There's plenty of time for reunions later,." Shana said stepping forward. " Where's Jem? Can you contact her?"

" I will try,." Synergy replied few moments later,. " I can not reach her. It seems that my damage extends to the Jem star earrings. They will require separate repair. But they are still projecting the Jem hologram, so I can easily tell you her location."

Minx sat in the helicopter with Rapture and the Holograms. Had they done it? Had they really managed to find Riot and Jem? She glanced over at Rapture noting the same hopeful look on her face. This had been a nightmare. When Riot had gone missing, that witch Pizzazz had tried to force them to become Misfits. As if that would ever happen! Minx and Rapture had refused, instead choosing not to play at all. They were Stingers and there was no way she or Rapture would allow Pizzazz to stifle their talent. Minx held her breath as they approached a small island. From up here, she could see what looked like a boat on the shore and smoke from a fire. " It's them!" She cried out excitedly.! " You did it!"

Jerrica lay in bed at Starlight Mansion , reminiscing over the past two weeks. She couldn't believe that they had finally been rescued. When the helicopter landed she thought she was seeing things. But the door flew open and Kimber came rushing out, quickly followed by the others. Once they finally made it back home, the press had gone crazy. As luck would have it the avalanche in the Himalayas, was also cleared at the same time. This was convenient in explainings Jerrica's return too.

Jerrica thought she would have a fight on her hands getting Starlight Music back from Pizzazz, but it had been relatively easy. Eric had made such a big deal about Riot's return, and reuniting the Stingers that Pizzazz once again felt tossed aside. When Jerrica approached her about Starlight Music, She thought she was going to be in for a battle, but it was surprisingly easy. Jerrica explained to Pizzazz that because the company had been sold without her consent, she had grounds to get the sale overturned. Jerrica then offered her what she had paid for it fully expecting Pizzazz to tell her she'd see Jerrica in court. Eric Raymond had gotten wind of the meeting and burst in offering Pizzazz twice the amount of money Jerrica had. Pizzazz had smiled evilly before responding , " Why Jerrica, I'd be happy to accept your offer. How's it feel being second best Eric?" And that settled it.

It had taken some time but eventually things had returned to normal. Jem and The Holograms were working on a new album as were the Stingers. The publicity regarding the rescue had created a demand for new music from both bands. Of course not to be out done Pizzazz had decided it was time for a new album from The Misfits as well. Starlight Music was back on its feet. Shana returned control of Starlight House, to Jerrica. Jerrica reclaimed her place as CEO of Starlight Music and guardian of the Starlight girls. Rio and Jerrica had been so happy to see each other, they forgot they had ever argued at all, finally getting that romantic dinner. Things were as they should be; and everyone went happily about their lives waiting for the next outrageous adventure.


End file.
